piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Marines
Royal Marines, also known as Redcoats, were British soldiers who were used by the British Royal Navy. As their name indicates, they were trained for combat operations at sea as well as at land. The East India Trading Company employed many of these soldiers for the sake of protecting their goods. History Technically, the Marine regiments were part of the British Army, but Marines were attached to the crew of almost every big British Royal Navy ship. The garrisons of fortresses in the Caribbean also consisted of Royal Marines. Most Royal Navy ships carried a company of Royal Marines aboard; They were used by the Admiralty to rig ships before they were placed in commission and supported the navy sailors with gunfire during battles and could man the cannons. Royal Marines formed the core of boarding and landing teams and served as a kind of police force aboard the ship. The Marines were often commanded by Navy officers, who sometimes had a marine rank apart from their Navy rank, there were no Marine officers in Fort Charles or aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. and Jack Sparrow surrounded by Marines.]] A large number of Marines were stationed at Fort Charles, under the command of Commodore James Norrington, where they manned the Fort's cannons, guarded the prison and maintained order throughout Port Royal. A group of these soldiers followed Commodore Norrington and Lieutenant Gillette to the Port Royal harbor to rescue Governor Weatherby Swann's daughter, Elizbeth. However, once they came to the harbor, they ran into notorious pirate Jack Sparrow. However, through threatening Elizabeth, Sparrow was able to escape. The Marines searched the streets of Port Royal until they finally found the pirate knocked out in John Brown's smithy and took him into custody. The Marines later helped defend Port Royal when it was attacked by the Black Pearl as well as Hector Barbossa's pirate crew. A majority of Marines were stationed onboard the HMS Dauntless, where they participated in the search for Governor Swann's missing daughter, Elizabeth, who was kidnapped during the pirate raid the previous night. They later fought in a battle against Barbossa's cursed crew. The Marines suffered heavy casualties but managed to arrest the pirates after their curse was lifted. After the battle, they returned to Port Royal and resumed their normal duties. A large group of Marines were present guarding the fort when Jack Sparrow's hanging was taking place. Will Turner freed Jack from the gallows and managed to knock out several Marines who attempted to stop them. Eventually, they surrounded the duo with rifles pointed but were later forced to lower them when Elizabeth Swann came to Will's aid. At James Norrington's order, the Marines allowed Jack to escape to the Black Pearl. A large contingent of Royal Marines was under Lord Cutler Beckett's command during the War Against Piracy. Equipment Enlisted Marines fought with muskets equipped with bayonets and cutlasses. Sergeants had spontoons, instead of muskets and Marine officers had small swords and pistols. Uniform As they were part of the army, Royal Marines wore red uniforms. The marines who served in the East India Trading Company sported red coats until Lord Cutler Beckett obtained the Heart of Davy Jones during the War Against Piracy. The EITC marines would later wear blue and red colored Company-styled uniforms. These Marines were known as Blue Coats, due to the colors of the clothing they wore. fights with two Marines.]] Notable Marines *Carruthers *Mullroy *Murtogg *Stevens *Sentry *British redcoat Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Escape of Pintel and Ragetti! '' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' External links * * Category:East India Trading Company Category:Royal marines Category:Organizations